custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ansem The Awesome
You have new messages (last change.) I started my talk page over. I had 113 messages. I have them on a word document! Rescue of Jaca I liked it much! It was epic, and I like the appareance of Magnex. In the near future I will somehow make that a storyline appareance. Too much bad that Master theif died. He was my favorite toa of yours! Anyway, How did your holidays went? contest question Can the entry for the talon contest be half makuta and half glatorian? 1300796803 00:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ????? Why you don't answer my messages? Since you have come back from holidays you haven't answered any of my messages. You also don't talk to me anymore. Did I do something wrong? Sorry I`m sorry for having though bad of you. I've seen too much conspiration films lately. You got thornatus v9! Will you use it for mocs? thanks I am so glad that Skratil was allowed in your contest. --1300796803 22:22, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Please enter. not tobe mean hi...Im jodol. I want to say a few things. I noticed zakata second formwas very similar to ids5621's, and personally my favorite moc on the site, ganon's crustainax armour. You know with the inika torso with spikes out he side and stuff. I think it is obvious that it was inspired by him so i put the ids inspire notice up on it's page Zaeron's blog If any of the characters I use in it you plan on dying, tell me and I'll replace them. Also, is Cosec or Axoras your self MOC?--Odst grievous 13:29, 28 July 2009 (UTC) hello It appears your on so hi.--Odst grievous 17:58, 28 July 2009 (UTC) yup pretty much--Odst grievous 18:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Re:story yup, it was AWESOME! (like your name I suppose)--Odst grievous 18:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure! I will have it done on friday. Shredder I saw his appareance in Schemes of Domination. What place did he got in the contest? If you plan killing me, ask me first, because at the moment I have thought that as Shredder and Crotask are both members of the hand of Death, it makes sense for them to be together in Ryta Magna, and by thus making Schemes of Domination a cannon part of Shredder's history. One more thing: Can Ihui join the hand of death? PS: I'm working on Axoras page, it's halfway done in a word document. I need your help I need your hep, on august 1st, I'm traveling to alberta for a couple of weeks. Can you watch over my wikia stuff?--Odst grievous 15:17, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Me confused Cosec, axoras, and now zataka!? I'm really starting to get confused!--Odst grievous 18:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I will do it Sorry, I will do Axoras page when I have time. I've been busy and rarely online since thursday. I'm sorry. I will try to finish it Tuesday. Hi, my name is Teammcb I would like to join the creators of ryta! I have some connections on the inside. I am friends with JoseFVega, and I have connections with Toa Fairon, whom you just invited and I think it was a request from JoseFVega, am i right? Anyway, I have a really great MOC, and it takes place in an alternate dimension at the beginning, then later the characters travel through the dimensions to the real one, but are sent away by someone (I don't know who yet) Back into ANOTHER dimension to go find another mask of life. This takes place when Makuta Teridax arises in Mata Nui's body. I'm not going to say too much more, but I would like to put the MOC, The Dimension Chronicles, In your storyline. However, I may be sounding stupid, because I'm not exactly sure how you've got the thing running, but it seems to me that you've got a bunch of random stories that take place in alternate universes, and a few in the real one. So tell me if I'm wrong, but I think my story'll fit rightt in! --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] 15:13, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Have you forgotten me? NOOO! I am already a member of the Creators of Ryta. :P [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Sorry Oh. Sorry for the mix-up. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Wait, Wait, I didn't mean random as in random random, I meant random as in they all don't take place at the same location doing the same thing. meaning, they all have different characters and so on. Sorry for offending you. -Teammcb --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] 16:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! Okay, so now that were all friends now, i have to say... YOUR PRANK IS KILLER! Teammcb. --[[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] 16:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Question Am I allowed to join the Order of the Bionicle Overlords, or do I have to be invited? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Huh? I don't understand, sorry. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] THANKS Thanks SO MUCH! (kneels n00bishly before the awesomeness of Ansem and repeats the first sentence again and again until Makuta Crotask gets annoyed and stabs him) [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Sorry again Sorry ansem, I can't upgrade Axoras today. I frequentlly go out with friends and I haven't started my summer homework, and there is a lot to do. I will try to finish Axoras page friday, because I don't have to go with friends until saturday. Also, when you have the youtube account, please give me the link, I will send friend invite and subscription. Voting I have created an article for the members of The Creators Of Gigas Magna to vote on things for our main page. Vote and nominate as you please! Oh, and you have been nominated as Featured Member. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Thanks I would be pleased to join the Creators of Ryta. Hey friend Please enter. Answer Sure, as long as you give me credit! [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']]